Grave Decisions: The Halloween Episode
'Grave Decisions: The Halloween Episode' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 57. Title reference: A spoof on "brave decisions" Originally aired October 31, 2011. -- This is the Original Episode -- Sneeze Bag Way to Die #'819' On February 23, 1989, in Chicago, IL. A city mayor's sexy campaign manager (actually a spy working for an opposing candidate) drugs his drink in a plot to frame him for sleeping with her. The next day, she drags the mayor out to meet a mob of photographers she has tipped off about the alleged sex scandal. However, the woman unknowingly suffers from ACHOO syndrome (aka Sneeze Syndrome), and the camera flashes trigger a sneezing fit that leads to her death from burst blood vessels. Alt names - 15 Minutes of Shame As-Capped Way to Die #'273' On June 10, 2005, in El Segundo, CA. An ex-record producer from the 1950s (modeled after Phil Spector) harasses his former band, who have been hired as the house band at the nursing home where he now resides. While threatening them with a revolver, he suffers a fit of palsy in his hand and accidentally shoots his own oxygen tank, which explodes and kills him. Alt names - Killjoy Cat Fight On A Hot Tin Hood Way to Die #'295' On August 9, 2001, in Walla Walla, WA. An overly aggressive driver gets angry when another woman takes the parking spot she wanted. When she gets in a fight with the other driver, she falls on top of the sharp three-pronged hood ornament of the car, lacerating her stomach and causing her death from hypovolemic shock and blood loss. Alt names - Parking Fighters Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Parking Wars" Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Heart Beat Down Way to Die #'109' On May 15, 1954, in Bay City, MI. A convicted murderer confined to a mental hospital is given electroshock therapy. He fakes being catatonic in order to take a nurse hostage and try to escape. While climbing the boundary fence, he suffers a fatal heart attack caused by a change in cardiac rhythm due to his treatment. Alt names - Shocking Behavior Chain On You Way to Die #'244' On April 25, 2007, in Lakewood, CO. Two female motocross riders are bitter rivals on their local circuit. One rider sabotages the other's motorcycle chain, causing it to snap during the next race. The broken chain flies through the air and tears into the saboteur's throat, and she quickly bleeds to death. Alt names - Dirt-y Biker Note: This is the second death to feature what actually happened different from the CGI format, the first being "Jablowni". The chain is sent into the saboteurs throat but in the CGI format it slits her throat and slides AWAY from her throat. This Just In...My Chest Way to Die #'700' On August 26, 2004, in Port Charlotte, FL. A local news reporter obsessed with his self-image gets the opportunity to look brave and become famous on a national scale by covering a local hurricane. While attempting to cover the story, he is struck and impaled by a mailbox post that has broken loose in the high winds. Alt names - Breaking News Therm-Assed Way to Die #'548' On October 8, 2008, in Moab, UT. A miserable teenage girl forced into going to a religious retreat by her parents slips some crushed ecstasy into everyone's dinner. After the drugs take effect, one of the campers smashes a guitar near the campfire. The girl chokes on the soot that is blown in her face. She grabs a nearby Thermos and gulps its contents, not knowing that it is filled with leftover boiling water from the campifire. Because she is high on ecstasy, she fails to spit the water out, so she suffers severe burns to her epiglottis which swells up and blocks her airway. She then loses consciousness and soon dies. Alt names - The Big Swig Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Swig Attack" Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing